Wedding crasher
by myfavegirl
Summary: Natsume Hyugga was about to marry the girl he loves most... What if on the day of his wedding someone will stop it... Because she said that Natsume was responsible for her sister's child... Will Natsume and the girl he loves most will have a happy ending ... Or will he find a new love interest ...
1. Intro

**A disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Credits to : Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

**Wedding Crasher**

** By myfavegirl**

**Natsume Hyuga was about to marry the girl he loves most... What if on the day of his wedding someone will stop it... Because she said that Natsume was responsible for her sister's child... Will Natsume and the girl he loves most will have a happy ending ... Or will he find a new love interest ...**

**so it begins...**


	2. Announcement

Good Day to all Wedding Crasher readers due to certain circumstance's I will delete the chapters that I have made and edit it and post it again (the edited version) by next week, I hope you'd still read my story ...and thank you for your support... :)) but I will promise you guys that the edited version would be more better than the first that I have made so... stay tuned


	3. Chapter 1 : Wedding

We all want to be married someday to the person we love most or vice versa, Marriage is the sacred bind making both men and women a pact that they would be together till the end of time,

The church has full of white roses scattered in every isle of the church in the middle of the aisle is a long red carpet, the church bell begun to chime as the guest gather outside the church preparing to walk in the aisle. The groom on the other hand is acting cool in front t of the aisle but the truth is he is nervous _"Maybe she would ditch me?" he thought_

he has a raven hair with a captivating crimson eyes that made him attract a lot of girls but unfortunately they wasn't able to win his heart cause only one girl did the one he was about to marry, He maybe a Casanova but when he is with her he is different

Someone tapped him in his shoulder making him to flinch "Nervous, are we?" A man with deep ocean blue eyes and blonde hair teased

"I'm not" he retorted giving him a deathly glare

He heard his friend chuckled "Yes you are, Natsume..."

"Ruka, you know if you are not my friend, I could have burned you"

Ruka raise his hands like giving up and stared at his best friend for a while " You know, I never expect this day will come you getting married" Ruka uttered

"What are you tyring to say, Ruka?" Natsume asked

"Well.. you know-

The bride came in together with her father as they walk in the aisle the music begun to play (music Destiny Katharine Mcphee is my spelling correct?).When the bride reach the altar, her father let go of her hand and tapped Natsume in his shoulder "take care of her" he uttered

Natsume kissed, his bride on the cheeks, she was wearing a long white gown, she has a pink shoulder length hair and blue eyes, She smiled sweetly as Natsume kissed her on the cheeks

The priest started speaking "before I begin this holy Matrimony, is there anyone of you is against this wedding... speak now or forever hold your peace"

"I am" a girl with a brunette hair and hazel eyes shouted, She made all of the guest look at her in a confused reaction

who could it be?


	4. Chapter 2 : It was not him

"stop the wedding"

"What is happening, who is that girl?" The bride asked Natsume by looking directly through his eyes

"Well, I suppose I should explain that guy" Mikan pointed her finger to Natsume "is responsible for my sister's child and right now my sister is giving birth.."

"..."

"what are you talking about me?"

"of course... who else is Natsume Hyugga here.. am I Natsume" Mikan stated sarcastically

"Who are you the bride asked in a confused tone?

"Well (I never gonna tell my name…) I'm….. the younger sister of Misaki" the girl with a brunette hair replied

"Misaki who?" the bride asked

"listen.. I'm not playing games with you like knock knock games.. I'm serious about it your soon to be husband has a big responsibility on my sister" the brunette retorted

"wha..t.. to you mean" asked the confused bride

"Well I'm trying to say that my beloved sister Misaki is P.R.E.G.N.A.N.T" she retorted "got it?" she added

The bride showed a shocked expression her body couldn't move… or her mouth couldn't speak a word she looked at her soon to be husband, suddenly tears fell on her eyes, she was about to run away when Natsume caught her hands .

"Hey little girl, what are you talking about.. I never met a girl named MISAKI in my life"

"You bet, why such sudden denial ,oh! You don't want your soon to be wife know your dirty little secrets huh?"she said while raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms

"What are you babbling… you little girl stop making humours… you know lying is bad we are here on the church..." (A/N: ooc warning hahaha)

"HMPPP! YOU IF YOU WOUDN'T TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY THEN WHY DID YOU FREAKING DID IT TO HER…" she retorted

Suddenly he heard someone crying he turn his gaze to the person beside him, It was her,the girl he love most…"Luna" he said, the bride wasn't looking at him at all… answer me..'"you don't believe in that do you?"

"I don't know what to believe Natsume" she slowly slid her hands off to Natsume and ran outside the church..

"this is you're fault because of you're stupid nonsense story... she left... now what?" Natsume shouted

Mikan felt shivers all over her body but this is not the time to be scared because of her sister and the future of the child..Mikan begun to gather all of her confidence and started speaking

"Come with me in the hospital, so you can remember who she is' Mikan uttered

"and why would I do that?" Natsume answered irritably

"because you did it to her..."

"uhMM children.. Remember this is a holy place if you want to fight please don't do it here" the priest said

"sorry father" I said

"come with me in the Hospital" Mikan commanded

"WHY THE.. WHY WOULD I COME WITH YOU.. THE PERSON WHO JUST RUIN MY LIFE"

"excuse me... I didn't ruin you're life in the first place, it's your fault anyway for nor being stick to one personality" Mikan stated as she crosses her hands to her chest

someone tapped Natsume shoulder, he look who the person is it was his bestfriend Ruka started to speak"Natsume, why don't you come with her to clear things out"

"hn"

**Imai's Medical Hospital... 4:00 pm**

A woman just finish giving birth on her first son, she was happy there's nothing she could wish for even though the guy left him still she felt happy seeing her first child, she really loved that boy very much, she thought he is everything to her.. But when she gets pregnant and he discover it was his.. he never shown up..

The young brunette together with the supposed to be soon to be husband was there in the information area.

"Uhmm excuse me Nurse how was my sister?" the young brunette asked

"she's fine she is resting in the room" the nurse replied

"ahh I see which room?"

"room 143" the nurse said

"kay thank you" she replied

Suddenly Subaru Imai passed by " wait did is that Natsume?" he thought "No definitely not him "and he continue walking to his office

* * *

**Room 143**

the room wasn't that big enough, there was one bed in where the girl with pink shoulder length hair is lying, there was also a small sofa near the window, on the top corner of the room there was a television.

Misaki Sakura, Mikan's older sister, she was currently watching TV when she heard a knock coming from the door she smiled for a while cause she knew it was her sister "Come in" she said

Mikan came in with a boy beside her, Misaki eyed the boy and gestured Mikan to come, Mikan did what she was been told. she went closer to her sister

"Who is that?" Misaki whispered

"He is the father of your child" Mikan replied

"It's not him, Mikan" Misaki chuckled

"No, it was him Natsume Hyugga right?" Mikan retored

Misaki shook her head "oh, I see you probably got the wrong person"

"what do you mean? Misaki-nee"

"It was not Natsume Hyugga, It's Nathaniel Hyugga"


	5. Chapter 3 : Explanation

Natsume's P.O.V

"uhM…." Said the little girl

"What?"

"Sorry.. I thought you are that bastard and… blah blah.." she's being hysterical while clasping her hands on the air

"You little…!"

"sorry I would just help you to get her back" while clasping her hands again

"Of course you will, I WOULD KILL YOU DON'T"

* * *

I entered the back seat while he was driving, I can feel the deathly aura in the car, I gulped, I couldn't help thinking what he may do to me like, throwing my body into a river, well that's too cliché, I saw his eyes were looking on the mirror as a smirk fomed his lips

"scared are we?" He suddenly asked

I shook my heads, Actually I'm more than scared,Is he going to kill me definitely I just ruined an important event on this man's life an who knows what he might do to me, I should really, give up of thinking unnecessary things. I sighed.. I didn't realize that the car had stopped, In a big house it was designed as if you're on renaissance period. I just stared at the house,without noticing that the man just left the car then I hear him say

"You don't expect me to open the door for you?" He teased

I shook my head and opened the door, as he walk closer to the house he press the doorbell, and the woman earlier appeared, she was about to close the door, when Natsume stopped it from closing

"Luna, listen, I'm here to explain what there is a misunderstanding about it" He stated

"I'm listening" the girl with pink shoulder length hair replied as she stared at me as if she would kill me

"Ah,Yes, You...see... I thought he was..he was.. the one... the..o.. who is responsible for my sister's child so I tried to come there and stop it i'm really sorry" Mikan said in a serious manner as she clasped both of her hands

"Well, I don't think we could let you off" the man uttered

The girl tapped him from his shoulder "It's okay, we could just spare her" then she smiled, I don't know if her smile was true or she's just faking it but I feel that she is just faking it though

Mikan was about to leave when "Where do you think you are going kiddo" Natsume uttered

"Home"

"I don't think so, First I have conditions to make which we would talk about tomorrow, give me you're number or you're house address"

"why should I?"

"cause if you don't I would call the cops and tell that you are one crazy girl that just ruined a wedding of a well known business tycoon..."

Mikan jaw dropped she didn't know that the man was a business man she is really in trouble if she would not follow his instructions, So Mikan did gave her number and address

Suddenly The Natsume guy grabbed the girl close to him so close that their lips would touch, Mikan fake cough "Well, you too might consider that there is a minor here so please refrain for doing RPG scene"

"What are you a five year old kid" Natume teased

"by what you about to do would ruin my innocence" Mikan stated

"you ruined my wedding as well " Natsume stated as he place a kiss on the girl's lips, "Eww " Mikan uttered

"got a problem with that kid" Natsume uttered

"No offence Ms. Luna but I think you married the wrong guy… you married a cold hearted guy" Mikan mumbled

"Not taken" Luna replied…" you think so… but I love him just the way he is" she added

"That's love little girl.." Natsume uttered

One thing is I don't understand love? what it feels like? well I don't care I don't even bother not feeling it.. it was just a pain

"Well, it's late I think you should go" the girl stated

"probably"

"Well, Natsume could send you home" she stated

"There is no need Ms?" Mikan posed for a while she realized she doesn't know her name

"Luna"

"There is no need, I can go home by myself, you two need sometime to be ALONE" Mikan emphasized the word alone cause she knew they probably want her to go home so they can do some mushy stuff. Without saying goodbye to Mikan the two of them entered the house and shut the door closed

"What was that?" Mikan wondered, they didn't even say goodbye ... or take care.. well what an odd couple, I guess I should be walking, on this dark place, what if there was a ghost, probably not

As Mikan walk in the dark alley she remembered something, the place is unfamillar to her and she definitely lost and don't now her way home

"Kami-sama help me... I don't know which way home"


	6. Chapter 4 : Park

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"I was definitely loss" Mikan mumbled as she walk in the dark alley. That Natsume guy didn't bother to tell me which way home.. wait,.. I told them that I can manage to go home it was my fault anyway . Mikan sighed and she saw a mini play ground and sat on the bench while composing her thoughts.

She opened her hand phone trying to ask for help. but dear glove she has no more battery. She wants to cry but she try to hold it and scenes kept on playing in her mind, She remembered being lost when she was seven in the park.. good thing there was one boy who helped her out... but this time no one would help her.. no one

* * *

**MEANWHILE** ...

**Natsume's P.O.V**

When Natsume and Luna entered the house. They didn't do anything mushy, they just lay on the bed.. after some time. Natsume heard a snoring sound there he saw Luna who is fast a sleep. He kissed her forehead and uttered "Goodbye" While he was going down the stairs he remembered Mikan, He remembered that she's unfamiliar to this place. He quickly made his way to his car and start the engine, He remembered that he has her phone number, he tried to dialed it but the phone is currently available

He hold the steering wheel as he drifted to the road. There he saw a figure sitting on the bench in the mini play ground, in where he used pay when he was younger. He stopped the engine and went down.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

From where she was sitting, she heard a rustling sound. She can't keep herself for being scared. Who knows what it may be? Mikan put herself together as she tried to think what or who it could be "ghost?" No way, Mikan snapped that thoughts out "a creepy old man?" another thought came across her mind. A tapped from her shoulder make her body full of shiver a loud scream escaped from her mouth. From that moment she noticed that she wasn't able to hear herself screaming. She noticed that someone's hand was covering her lips.

Mikan bit the hand of the man making it to winced in pain she quickly run away from the person behind it without noticing who is run and run until she manage to escape not too far away from the man

Natsume's P.O.V

"What the hell" Natsume uttered as he looked at his swollen hand. he followed Mikan in where direction she run and he saw her panting

"hey!" he called out to get her attention

She look at him confusingly the she realize it was not a creepy-old man or a ghost.

"..."

"Come, I'll send you home" he offered

"there is no need for that... I can manage by myself" She rplied confidently

Natsume raised his brows and a smirk escape his lips " Yeah, says the girl who stays out in a dark park...and running away" he stated mockingly

Mikan rolled her eyes and gave him a glare

"Oh, scary" he stated

Mikan was about to run when Natsume was able to grab her wrist

"let me go" Mikan demanded. Mikan was about to protest again when Natsume carried her like a sack of rice

"Hey what do you think you are doing" Mikan uttered.

"Who knows" He said as he shrugged his shoulders

"You"

They walks towards the car direction, Natsume opened the back seat door and threw Mikan, " Hey, that's not a proper way to treat a girl" Mikan said as she winced in pain. But Natsume didn't bother at all, he started the engine and leave the place. While on the road Mikan is mumbling things. Natsume stoppd the car and looked at Mikan

"Stop,mumbling little girl" he demanded giving Mikan a menacing look

Mikan gulped and nodded. After sometime " Hey,little girl, I will be going to your house tomorrow, We would talk about what are you going to do in those people at my wedding"

"..."

he turned his gaze to Mikan, he saw she was sleeping peacefully. He quickly change his direction instead of going towards Mikan's house he made his way to his house

(time skips)

"Welcome home Natsume-sama" greeted the head maid

"Tell, Reo to carry this girl to the guest room and ask one of the maids to change her clothes.. if she woke up just tell me" he ordered as he make his way to his room he shut the door and drifted to sleep


	7. Special Chapter

**Special Chapter**

**Our First Meeting**

* * *

A five year old brunette girl was with her mother walking in the park, her mom was holding her hand so tight, Then our young brunette saw a fluffy candy store, The phone of her mother ring, her mother stopped holding her hand an answered the hand phone. Mikan as a child didn't know what she was doing she left her mother on that area and run towards the fluffy candy store

"Can I buy some fluffy candy" the little Mikan uttered

The seller looked at her "Then, you must give me money first" he stated. Mikan slid her hands in her skirt pocket to search for money but she couldn't find one "I don't have one mister" Mikan stated

The seller just shook her head "Then If you don't have any money just go kid" the man ordered

"But I want a fluffy candy" Mikan protested

"No, money no fluffy candy Kid" the man angrily stated

Mikan was now crying " But, I want now" Mikan protested

"Just like I said NO MONEY NO FLUFFY CANDY NOW GO" The seller said as she pushed Mikan away.

Our young Mikan was now crying while on the floor, She saw a boy with crimson eyes and a raven hair was in front of her offering his hands .. Mikan stood up and start dusting her skirt. Then the raven lad went to the shop and bought a fluffy candy and handed it over to Mikan

At first Mikan was reluctant to accept it but the boy grabbed her hand at let her hold the fluffy candy "Thank you" Mikan uttered

"Hn"

the man was about to leave when Mikan called him "Uhm.. can you please help me find my mom, I forgot where she is" Mikan asked

"..."

Then he held the little hands of Mikan and help her find her mom while walking Mikan kept on talking which made the boy beside her irritated but good thing he was able to control it, They arrived at a small police station at the park.. and There was her Mom waiting for her

"Mom" Mikan called out, as she rushed and hugged her mom so tight

"Were did you go, Mikan, I was so worried about you.. and How did you get here.. did someone help you out?" her mother asked

Mikan nodded and turned her head , but the boy earlier was gone...

* * *

Author's Notes:

**Mikan was Five at that time **

** Natsume was 12 that time**

* * *

**Next chapter will be posted soon :)) **

**Chapter 5 : Hyugga's Mansion**

_were am I? the young brunette uttered as she scanned the place this is not definitely my clothes. Nor my house_

_Hotaru? you're back?. and why are you here?_


	8. Chapter 5 : Hyugga's Mansion

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

**Hyugga's Mansion**

* * *

The sun shines so bright the birds are chipping,A new day for everyone

Mikan woke up in a large bed she rubbed her eyes of slid the blanket covering her body, she notices that her bed seems so different it was big and softer than her bed. She turn her gaze to her room (just imagine it) It was a Victorian style.

"I just had a peculiar dream last night" Mikan told herself. She rubbed her eyes cause she saw a man standing in the door

"Who are you" she started "Why are you in my house?" Mikan asked

"Still, dreaming?" he started "This is definitely my house and not yours" he uttered as he went nearer to Mikan

Mikan on the other hand scanned the area and checked her clothes, she was wearing different from she was wearing yesterday

"You" she said pointing an accusing finger on Natsume "What did you do to me last night" Mikan uttered

"Last night" he said while looking in the ceiling "You can't remember?... if you want I could remind you " he said as a smirked formed his lips

"WHAT YOU I WILL NOT GET MARRIED ANYMORE" Mikan shouted as she start to throw pillows over Natsume, but Natsume was able to dodge It

**Natsume's P.O.V**

"So?.. Is there even a man who will marry a teenage girl who acts like a seven-year old" Natsume teased

"You.. I can't believe someone agreed upon marrying you" Mikan uttered as she cross her hands to her chest

"Tck stop babbling loud mouthed girl, if you don't stop on nagging I will kiss you" Natsume uttered

"Well, I know you won't do it, because you are getting married... and doing that to me means child abuse" Mikan stated

"How certain you are that I won't do it?" he started as he started climbing the bed. Mikan gulped as she stood up from her sitting position

"Look, someone looks scared" Natsume uttered

"What?.. me... I'm.. not scared" Mikan stated

"Is that so?" he asked getting closer to Mikan, He pinned Mikan on the wall his face was going closer to hers

"What are you two doing?" a voice asked

Natsume turned his gaze to that person and he turn his gaze to back Mikan as he whispers "Let's do it again"

Mikan's body is now stiffen she couldn't move

"So, you're back dear cousin" Natsume uttered

* * *

**Author's notes:**

About the last posted Special Chapter I mistype the age of Natsume and here am I mentally slapping my face because of that mistake I mean What I wrote there is Natsume was 17 and It supposed to be 12 ( seven years gap )... and here am correcting my error... sorry for that I hope you'll understand

* * *

**Chapter 6 She's back**

_"You know I am really happy that the wedding didn't happen that day" she said as she put the cup of coffee back to the plate_

_"And why is that?"_

_"You'll soon know.. Now is not the right time.."_


	9. Chapter 6 : She's back

**Chapter 6 She's back**

**Normal P.O.V**

A familiar voice caught Mikan attention while she was still spacing out in what just Natsume told her, suddenly the girl came closer and pushed Natsume away from Mikan." is this boy bothering you?" the voice asked

Mikan did not respond..

"earth to Mikan" the voice said as she poked Mikan's face

"..."

Suddenly an idea crosses on the person standing in front of Mikan she grabbed something on her pocket load it and hit Mikan and poof Mikan is back to earth .

"Hotaru?" Mikan uttered

"So, I need to use this Baka gun for you do get back to reality huh" The girl with amethyst eyes and raven hair stated coldly as she stared at Mikan

**Mikan**

It's just me or Hotaru is really here, It's almost three years that I haven't seen her, but I wonder what is her relation with this jerk, just now this jerk called her cousin.

"Hey couz do you know her?" Natsume asked

"Yes" Hotaru replied

"He is your cousin Hotaru?" I asked

"He just said it right?" Hotaru uttered in a cold tone

"Hmmp Hotaru you never change"Mikan said as she pouted...

Hotaru notices that Natsume was staring at Mikan "Your are not just gonna stare at her now may i remind you were getting married" Hotaru mumbled

"Tck" Natsume replied as he run his fingers through his hair...

"Well I guess I'll be borrowing her for a sec, and your fiancé is downstairs waiting for you" Hotaru said and gave Natsume a cold glare. If you dare to touch her you'll experience World war III

Hotaru dragged me outside the room she told one of the maid to follow us, We arrived at the rooftop of the house there was a wooded table with and a sofa, She told the maid to bring us some cakes and tea. The Maid nodded and went downstairs

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

"So I heard that you are the one who cause the commotion yesterday?" I asked

"uhmm" Mikan replied scratching her head

"so tell me exactly what comes in your mind.. coming there at the wedding and stopping it claiming that he is Nathaniel Hyugga?"

"Well.. " Mikan started " last week, Nonoko, a friend of mine showed me a news paper and it's written there that Natsume Hyugga was getting married-"

Soon after the tea came I asked the maid just put in on the table I began pouring tea on her cup. Mikan took the cup and started telling what happened

"continue" I told her

**Mikan's P.O.V**

_Flashback_

_"Mikan he left me… when I told him I'm pregnant he just disappeared .. he even told me he loves me… I don't know what to do with this child of mine.._

_Misaki nee I'm here we would raise the child even he/she doesn't have a father he deserves to live.. I better find that Hyugga.. she thought_

_Mikan was walking in their village when Nonoko approaches her.. "Mikan…." Nonoko uttered_

_"Good Morning Nonoko…" Mikan greeted her cheerfully.._

_"Uhmm I need to show you something.." Nonoko said worriedly. She showed a newspaper to Mikan , her eyes widened when she saw the headline _

**_Breaking NEWS:_**

**_HUMORED PLAYBOY… WILL BE SOON TO MARRIED?_**

**_Crimson Hyugga Corp.. CEO NATSUME HYUGGA FINALLY GETTING MARRIED TO HIS FIANCE LUNA KOIZUMI.. _**flipped to page 2 to see the details…

_Natsume Hyugga 23-year-old ,CEO of Crimson Hyugga Corp decided to marry Luna Koizumi 24-year-old girl who happens to be his girlfriend for 3 years, on the interview held in Hyugga Hotel he stated that the wedding will be held at St. Andrews Chapel, on Thursday 3:00 pm….._

_Mikan clenched her fist. And an Idea popped on her mind Nonoko stared at her friend for a while…"Mikan.. what are you planning this time?" she asked in a trembling voice_

_"Oh Nonoko nothing that trying to make scene and stop the wedding" she thought…_

_"What are you out of your mind.. you do really now that he is an influential person" Nonoko stated trying to stop her friend_

_Mikan smiled sweetly _

_end of flashback_

Mikan took a sip on a tea and stared on her friend Hotaru..

"Are you that stupid enough .. HOW CAN NATHANIEL AND NATSUME HYUGGA BECAME THE SAME WHY ON EARTH..." Hotaru lectured

"Well sorry for not being smart as you are" She started while holding the cup of tea in her hand " You know I just want to protect my sister and her Nathaniel's future (named after his father ) so when I read that article, I decided to get some information about the wedding so I may go there" Mikan stated as she places the cup back to the table while she took the cake and ate it.

_So that's what happen Hotaru thought..._

"Anyway so what's your plan baka? How could you fix up the mess you did" Hotaru asked as she poured a tea on her cup and raise her brows

"Well, I'm gonna visit them and explain everything as that jerk " Mikan started "would you help me Hotaru" Mikan said while showing her puppy dog eyes..

"Stop doing that." Hotaru commanded. She stood up from her sitting position and stared up the sky

"You know I was really happy the wedding didn't happen that time" Hotaru uttered in a low voice not enough for Mikan to hear that but too bad Mikan was able to hear it.

"Did you just said that you're happy that the wedding didn't happen?" Mikan stated

Hotaru shrugged her shoulder

"Why is that?" Mikan asked wonderingly

"You'll soon, know.. but I think this is not the right time" Hotaru stated as she diverted her eyes to Mikan

Mikan looked at her confusingly

**Mean while **

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna was sitting on the couch, She was having a conversation with Reo, the Hyugga's butler, When she saw Natsume was going downstairs she quickly went near the stairs and approach Natsume as she held his hands and drag him to the couch. On the other hand Reo bowed down and told them that he will leave . before Reo could leave Natsume called him

"Reo, where were you last night" Natsume asked

"Young master, I went home early cause my brother Narumi is sick" Reo stated as he looked down

"Is that so?" Natsume started Reo nodded

"Okay, you may leave now" He commanded with that Reo left the two of them alone

"Uhmm about that girl last night were is she? Your maids told me you brought her with you is that true?" Luna asked

But Natsume didn't respond

**Natsume's P.O.V**

_Flash back…_

_"Tell, Reo, to carry this girl on the guest room and asked one of the maid to change her clothes.. if she woke up just tell me" he ordered and make his way to his room he shut the door and drifted to sleep but before he could close his eyes _

_A knock from the door made his eyes to open_

_"What!" he shouted_

_"Uhm...Young master, Reo is nowhere to find and you're guest was still at your car" a female voice from the door stated. Natsume stood up from supine position from sitting position he opened outside the door and saw his maid was standing_

_"I'll 'take care of it" he told the maid, the maid bowed down as she went downstairs. After her Natsume also went downstairs and went to his car. and he saw Mikan was still sleeping._

_Natsume carried the sleeping Mikan on the back seat (not bridal style) again like a sack of rice he asked the maid to open the guest room, so after the maid open the guest room he laid Mikan on the bed and ask the maid to get her change, he gave the maids some clothes that her sister seldom used, he went to his room and finally closes his eyes_

_He opened the guest room and check if Mikan is awake and he saw that the young brunette girl is awake, he smirked and… he told himself… let the teasing game begin…_

_End of flash back…_

_"_Hey Natsume are you even listening?" Luna asked in a frustrated tone

"Uhmm I'm sorry what that was?"

"Never mind" Luna replied…

Natsume kissed her forehead.. "I'm sorry..." he whispered..

"Can we go somewhere Natsume" Luna asked

"Sure.. I'm just going to change clothes..."

**(Fast forward scene)**

Not soon after Natsume and Luna left Mikan and Hotaru went downstairs…

"Your back?"

"Hey, I think I saw you somewhere"


	10. Chapter 7 : Meet Anna and Yuu

**Chapter 7**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

_I saw a guy he looks like a prince.. Is he? _

"Hotaru you know this guy?" Mikan said while pointing to the man standing in front of them

A boy with blonde hair and ocean deep blue eyes was staring at them waiting for an explanation..

"He is my husband" Hotaru replied

Mikan jaw dropped " Hotaru you're so mean you never told me that you're married" Mikan mumbled as she sit on the floor hugging her knees

"Stop doing that idiot if you don't want me to use this to you" Hotaru stated , as she grabbed something on her pocket it's like a bigger version of fly swatter "Also,you never asked anything about it" Hotaru continued

As soon as Mikan saw that she stood up and start dusting her clothes

"I think I saw you somewhere" the guy said while massaging his chin

"Probably, she was the one who stop the wedding of your best friend" Hotaru said while pointing at me

While Mikan is playing an innocent look

"Are you by chance one of the guest there?" Mikan asked

He chuckled

"Of course Baka, I just said a while ago that Natsume is his best friend" Hotaru said in as in a matter of fact tone

"Well sorry for that Hotaru, Uhmm Mr?"

"Ruka.. Ruka Nogi.. No need formalities like using Mr" he said as he does air quotations

"Can I call you Ruka?"

"Surely that wouldn't be a problem" he said

"Well you see Ruka , I thought that Natsume was the one who is responsible for my Misaki nee baby" Mikan started as she looked at his ocean deep blue eyes " when I heard the news about him getting married I decided to stop his wedding and when I arrived at the hospital with Natsume I just found out that I got the wrong person and that's it I'm really sorry for the commotion" Mikan continued as she bowed down to Ruka

He giggled

Hotaru gave him a cold glare

"It's okay but anyway you need more explaining to do , to the other guesses right Hotaru?" Ruka said as he put his arms on Hotaru's shoulder

While Hotaru pushed him away.H

"_How sweet, I wonder when I would have someone who would love me.. uhmmm wait love thoughts shoooo" Mikan thought_

"Hotaru you need more explaining to do.. About getting married without my knowledge"

"Idiot, don't think about it now, Think about all the guest you need to visit tomorrow" she said while raising her brows

* * *

**Next Morning**

The birds are chirping, a young brunette is still peacefully sleeping in her bed she rolled on her bed and took her clock and check what time is it it's 6:00, she closes her eyes again and fell asleep.

She heard a knock on her door "5 more minutes" she said , suddenly someone opened her room and sit on her bed. It was her sister Misaki.

"Mikan wake up" she said " Your boyfriend is waiting for you downstairs "she said and started to giggle

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, she stretches her arms and turned her gaze to her sister

"Misaki nee you know I had this dream again that I stopped a wedding because I thought the groom was responsible for your child" the young brunette said as she stood up on her bed

"It's not a dream Mikan" Misaki uttered

"What do… you… o..u me..a… n it's true" Mikan rolled her eyes

Misaki nodded "In fact he is waiting for you downstairs" Misaki uttered while pointing outside

"Who?" Mikan asked

"The soon-to-be-groom"

(She remembered it aain )

**Meanwhile just a Normal P.O.V**

Natsume was sitting on the sofa in Mikan's house, he saw Mikan was walking down the stairs

"What are you doing here" Mikan uttered and "by chance how did you know where my house is?" she added

"I have your address right?.." Natsume uttered as He waved the paper

"Hmpp" Mikan replied

"Well you might forget that we would.. (cleared his throat) I mean you would visit all the guest so I'm just here to give you their address " Natsume said while handling an envelope, Mikan opened it and her jaw dropped it was about 200 guest "

"What you're not gonna tell me that I would visit all of this 200 guest in just one day right?" Mikan asked while crossing her arms

"Of course not, well if you like you may besides it is your fault in the first place"he replied in a mocking tone

Mikan turned red and she was about to explode._ Hold it Mikan... you can do it_

"By the way what's your name?" he asked

"why shou-"

"Mikan.. Mikan Sakura" Misaki replied

"Misaki nee I don't want this perverted guy to know my name" Mikan mumbled

He leaned closer to Mikan "Besides P.O.L.K.A is a more suitable name for you" he whispered in Mikan's ear. Mikan saw her pajamas and her undergarment is is currently turning red, her body shivered at what she just heard

"PERRRRRRRRRRRVERRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Mikan shouted from the top of her lungs

"Stop shouting your making my ears bleed" Natsume uttered, while he was covering his ears

"Anyway I got to go, I still need to go to Luna, and I was just kidding about the 200 It's really 100" he said before leaving the room.

After that jerk left I decided to go to the Kitchen and eat cereals as I opened the envelope, I saw he is right there were only 100 guest. After eating I decided to go back to my room and I heard my phone beeped and I opened It.

**To. Mikan **

**Subject: guest**

**Did my cousin tell you to visit 100 guests? well Ruka and I managed to visit the 50 yesterday night, so meaning to say that you got 50 left so If I were you , you might be considering visiting Sumire , Koko, Anna , Yuu, Youiichi , Nobara, Reo and Pesona first cause they are the influential people**

**PS. You owe me something in the future.. Kay**

**From Hotaru**

_"She never changed she thought"_

Mikan quickly, change her clothes, and went downstairs.

"I'm going Misaki-nee" Mikan uttered as she went outside the house

Mikan decided to hail a cab, she took the envelope and decided to check their place she decided to visit Yuu first she told the driver Emerald Street Time's New Era road sir

The driver dropped her in a huge house and outside the house she saw a man wearing prescription glasses

She went down in the taxi and she was about to pay for the taxi when she realizes she doesn't have a wallet, she dialed Hotaru's number and after 5 minutes HOtaru was there glaring at Mikan and she paid the taxi driver

* * *

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

"Hotaru…." Mikan said she was supposed to hug me when I dodge

"So mean " she said while pouting "oh your husband is with you" Mikan added

"Idiot, what comes on your mind going somewhere without your wallet" Hotaru started "Of course he is my husband.. and he is my driver too" Hotaru continued

"Well sorry you see I'm in a hurry because I want these things would be done so I can be free" Mikan uttered

"Well about the payment in the taxi I would double it so you owe me $ 450"

Mikan just nodded

"Hotaru I think you're going to far.. I mean judging by her appearance she seems broke" Ruka whispered

"Well bunny boy, then again you don't know everything about her" Hotaru uttered while giving a cold look on Ruka

* * *

**Ruka's P.O.V**

"Hey I thought you'd stop calling me like that?"

"Well I never promised anything, I just said I would never call you right? So no promise intended" Hotaru said while taking her baka gun and started to shoot me with her gun.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Mikan was walking towards the guy with glasses

"Excuse me Sir by chance do you know anyone named Yuu because the address here said that Yuu lives here" Mikan asked

The boy with prescriptive glasses stared at her , he slid his glasses "You're looking for me?" he asked

"No sir I'm looking for Yuu" Mikan said

"Yes I'm Yuu" he said

It took a minute for Mikan to realize what he was talking about

"Oh I'm sorry sir" Mikan bowed down and chuckled

"No need formalities Just call me Yuu.." he started "But people back In higschool called me Inchou"

"And you are?" he asked

"Mikan… Mikan Sakura"

"I see you're the one who cause the commotion on Natsume's wedding?" Yuu said while giggling

Suddenly a girl with pink hair went outside the house he was holding a tray full of cookies

"Who is she?" the woman asked

"Oh he is the girl who cause the commotion on Natsume's wedding" Yuu said in a polite manner

'Oh I see , so what is your purpose here" The girl asked

"Well I'm here to explain everything"

"Come in" she offered

"Sure… wait I am with Hotaru and Ruka" Mikan said

"Well they already left" They said in unison

"WHATTTTTTTTT.." Mikan yelled in Horror

" _I guess I'll just walk until I reached home" she thought_

They sat at a table outside their house, It was beautiful the flowers in their garden and there was even a Sakura tree, the woman with a pink hair offered me a cookies I took a bite oh God it was heaven "I never tasted any cookie like this" I said

"Well thanks for the compliment, oh where are my manners by the way I'm Anna, and you see Yuu is my boyfriend"

I saw Yuu was blushing.. _How cute I never saw a guy ever blushed before_..

She took a sip of her coffee and stared at me "well you can explain everything to us now"

"Well you see Yuu and Anna , I thought that Natsume was the one who is responsible for my Misaki nee baby" Mikan started " when I heard the news about him getting married I decided to stop his wedding and when I arrived at the hospital with Natsume I just found out that I got the wrong person and that's it I'm really sorry for the commotion" Mikan continued as she bowed down to Yuu and Anna

"Ah.. Well,then we understand, Is just that next time before going to a wedding or doing an action make sure you are talking to the right person, Lucky you cause Natsume is a good man, even though he acts cold in nature.. he still has a good heart" Yuu stated

Anna nodded,

"Well, I guess, I'll be going It's getting dark" Mikan uttered as she bowed down and paved them goodbye

The atmosphere seems gloomy, I hope it's not going to rain

* * *

A/N sorry for a crappy chapter :( /3

I'll make a better one... next chapter

**Sneak peak on Chapter 8**

"_why are you here?"_

_"simple.. blackmailed"_


	11. to clear the miss-understanding

**Author's notes:**

**For those people who did not read my last post on chapter 5 Hyugga's mansion down there I wrote I miss-calculated the age Natsume was supposed to be 12 that time and Mikan was 5 (I'm sorry for that)**

**So this chapter is to clear the miss-understanding,**

**Now, I corrected my error...**

**I'm deeply sorry for that typo**

**thank you for you're understanding**

** sincerely **

**myfavegirl '13**


	12. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :**

* * *

As Mikan left the house of the first two guest, she noticed that the atmosphere seems gloomy, She started to walk and find a taxi to ride on and she will only pay when she reached her house but unfortunately there was none, The rain started to pour. She opened her bag to see if the was a umbrella but unfortunately she doesn't have any, Mikan is drenched due to the heavy rain after some walk she finally find a place to stay. Mikan quickly make her way to the shade as she sat on the bench. "Maybe there will be a taxi here" he told herself while waiting her phone vibrated.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Mikan hugged herself due to the cold atmosphere she can felt, she is now shivering, suddenly her phone vibrated. she took her phone in her bad and answered it

**Mikan where are you?**

Oh, me I am at Yuu's house. (achoo_)

**BAKA.. Don't you lie on my I phone Yuu earlier and he told me that you left five minutes ago so where the hell are you.. wait are you sick?**

Calm down Hotaru, I'm just here..inside the shade.. No need to work okay

_lightning... thunder_

Suddenly Mikan dropped her phone and started to cover her ears and cry...

**Mikan is you still... Don't tell me it's..-**

No response...

Mikan is still in a corner covering her ears, the sound of Thunder is raging all over the place her body became weak. She couldn't move nor speak as she watched her phone being drenched in the water.. Fear subsides in her body... She heard someone called her name but she couldn't see the person clearly because her eyesight went blurry and that's when everything went black...

_"They went to an amusement park, young Mikan was happy as well as her sister Misaki, together with their parents they ride all the attractions all over the area, then decided to leave the place cause the weather seems so gloomy it might rain and it would be dangerous to travel at that state... When they were on the car singing happily. Meanwhile there was a truck who loses control and hit their car... only Mikan and her older sister Misaki survives_

Natsume's P.O.V

**Flash back**

I was having a date with Luna when my phone vibrated.

"Who was that?'Luna asked

"the blackmailer" I said

"O" she said

I told her that I'll answer my phone for a while, she nodded

**Hyuga go and find Mikan..**

why should I do that? Why don't you do it.. and I'm with Luna now

**Simple there are things hidden in my so called Pandora box .. **

So are you blackmailing me... As if I would fall for that trick

**Let's see why don't I give you an overview of what I'm trying to say... This is what is inside of my so-called Pandora box or should I say black mail box. Check my text message and you'll see..**

Natsume put his phone on hold first, he check the message that his cousin send, when he open the message his eyes grew wider. It was his picture during gender's exchange during kindergarten when boys needed to wear girl's clothes. there he was wearing long dress and there was a ribbon that serves as his headband

**So how was That my dear cousin?**

How did you get that?

**Well, I have my sources ,So is that a yes or no?**

do I have a choice?

**Very well then**

With that Natsume closes his phone and stared at his date "Luna, sorry but I need to go somewhere" he stated as he stood up and kissed Luna on the cheeks "I'll send you home fist" Natsume utterd

"there is no need for that, I can manage" Luna uttered

"Are you sure?, I can call Reo, if you like" Natsume offered

Luna shook her head "I'm fine, I can go by myself" (she didn't even bother to ask why? oh well)

With that Natsume left the restaurant and made his way to his car as he started the engine and proceed to his destination

End of flashback...

When Natsume was on his way on Yuu's house. he saw a lying figure on a shade, At first he was reluctant to help, but when he noticed the figure was familiar. he stopped his car. Natume went down his car as he went to the shade, there he saw Mikan, who was currently shivering and unconscious, her clothes was drench due to heavy rain, he removed his vest and put it on Mikan's body as he carried her in bridal style.

**Meanwhile **

a shadow was watching them... Click..

He brings her inside the car and lied The drench Mikan to the passenger seat... (Click)

"I'm going to be rich"...

Then he started the engine again and made his way to her cousin's house, While driving he notices that Mikan while sleeping she seems having a nightmare, he stopped the car for a while and tried to wake Mikan up.

"Little girl" he said shaking Mikan's body

Still no response

"Little girl" with that .. Mikan woke up shouting..

" MOM! DAD" and tears are running down in her hazel eyes

"Are you alright?" I asked

She wiped the tears coming from her eyes and smiled

"Are you having a nightmare?" I asked

She looked down and Nodded

"So what's it all about?" I asked her while starting to drive again

She didn't reply

"Panda, by the way Hotaru told me to drop you in their house"

1

2

3

4

5

"PERVERTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Mikan shouted

"So now you're back on tracks as loud mouthed girl.. Well it's not my fault that you are drench" I teased

She crosses her arms and glared at me

"Oh, I'm scared at your glare" I uttered in a mocking way

"Hmmmp" I heard her say

ARRIVING AT NOGI'S MANSION

**Mikan's P.O.V**

The house was designed like castle like, The engine had stopped and Mikan went out the car with Natsume's vest they press the doorbell and Ruka came out and she saw Mikan devastated look

"What happen to you Mikan?" he asked

"Ah... It's a long story" giving Ruka a fake smile

I started to feel dizzy, maybe because I'm just tired... oh well, maybe if I will go to sleep this will be over.. Mikan left a heavy sigh

"Natsume, I thought you have a date with Luna, why are you with Mikan right now?" Ruka asked the jerk confusingly

"Simple blackmailed" Natsume started "by the way where is that blackmailer?" Natume continued

"Oh, Hotaru?" Ruka started "Well, she told me she have some business to do, that's why she left the house.. Oh , and Mikan are you sure your fine cause right now you really look paler" Ruka stated

"Yeah, I'm-"

With that my eyesight is being heavy as my body started to give in, I waited for an impact but I didn't feel anything, I just felt a strong arms that caught me from falling and after that everything went on blank..

* * *

A/N

cRimsoNatsuchii - Your first question, that' I can't answer for now ( sorry ), Second, I'd love that paring too :)) Thank you for the idea :)) and for reading my work :)

Well, for those followers/ For those who Favorite the story and for those reviewers thank you for your support also for those silent readers out there.. I love you all

* * *

Chapter 9

Preview

" _why is that baka here"_

_" he took care of Mikan'_


End file.
